Rubik's Cube
by bekylou4jc
Summary: Finnick Odair finds out that love isn't as easy as he thought. He learns that life is complicated and nothing is ever fair, but he finds someone who makes everything worth it. She's complicated and mysterious. She's his rubik's cube. (Story based off of "Rubik's Cube" by Athlete. I do not own the Hunger Games or these characters.)
1. Chapter 1

**Rubik's Cube**

_**Chapter 1**_

_Finnick's POV:_

"Someone help!" I hear a piercing scream and a loud splash. I look over my shoulder, dropping my fishing net when I see a girl in the water, drowning. She can't swim. I look back to my father and he nods as I'm ripping off my shirt. I dive into the water, swimming towards the girl.

"Help!" She sqeauls before I grab her by the waist. I'm not that strong, but she's small compared to me anyways. She stops screaming, but her breathing is crazy high. I keep my arm around her, swimming to the shore. Once on shore, she coughs and shivers, clinging to me.

"Hey, hey, are you alright?" I ask her as she coughs more.

"Yes," She says weakly, "I-I thought I was going to die! You saved me." She breathes and we catch eye contact. Her eyes are dark green with specks of blue. Her eyes are amazing. They remind me of my mothers eyes that I remember only vaguely.

"Yeah," I finally say when I realize she spoke. "It was nothing, I just want to make sure you're okay."

She looks over me before answering. "Annie Cresta," She says, grabbing my hand and standing up. "Thank you but I have to go." She says, ringing out her shirt as she runs off the beach, her wet curly hair flying behind her as she runs away.

I've never seen her around before, but now I probably won't. She doesn't even know my name.

I'm Finnick Odair. I just turned 13 this year and I live with my father. My mother died when I was young, so I don't remember much of her anyways. Me and my father are fisher men here in District 4. We belong to a career district so all your life you are trained with a certain weapon of choice. I chose the trident like my father, I want to be just like him. He's taught me everything I know from swimming to stabbing a fish with the trident.

"Finnick," My father calls, tying the boat to the dock. "Come help me."

I rush over and wipe the sand off my hands onto my swim shorts. I help him tie up the boat and bring the fish into our shack. He rinses them off, putting them in the ice cooler to bring home. "Who was that girl?" He asks, raising his eyebrow.

I shrug. "She said she was Annie Cresta but I've never seen her before. I don't know how you live in District 4 and not know how to swim."

My father gives a hearty laugh, "She's probably new around here son. Go on home while I close up shop here. Bring your great aunt a fish on your way home." He instructs me.

"Yes sir," I say, grabbing the ice chest and running off on my way home.

I stop by Mags house, just walking through the victors door. "Aunt Mags?" I call, the house feeling so empty. I never want to go in the games or become a victor. You'd live alone unless you have family, and other than that you have nothing to do all day like you used to. Most victors come out of the games with scars. They are either on your skin or on your heart. And the hardest ones to heal are the ones on your heart.

"In here Finnick!" I finally hear an older lady's voice. I set the chest down and walk up the stairs, finding her on the floor at the top of the stairs.

"Mags! Are you okay?! Did you fall?" I ask quickly, rushing to her side.

She smacks me in the face and laughs. "No, no, no. I'm not that old. I just lost my pearl. Help me." She says, giving me a look.

My Aunt is the strangest woman out there. She's rude and short only to me, but then she says she loves me a whole lot. She looses everything you give her and she forgets stuff. Sometimes she'll just zone out completely and you'll have to shake her to get her to respond. She likes to slap me too, for no reason. I love her though, and I'd die for her. She's my mom's aunt. Really she's all of my mother that I have left.

So I bend over and help her look when I find it at the bottom of the stairs. She puts the pearl on a string, then wraps the string around her ear. "Good, good. I knew you Finnick would find it."

I roll my eyes at her 'compliment' and ignore it, bringing her downstairs. "I brought you some fish for dinner." When she scoffs, I pull it out of the chest and onto the counter. "And I saved a girl from drowning."

Her blue eyes meet my green ones and she stares at me before smacking me, "Did you really save her!" She asks, smacking me again.

I nod and push her hand away so she can't slap me anymore . "Yes. Her name is Annie. How can you grow up here or even live here and not know how to swim?" I ask in disbelief, cooking the fish for her.

"Go teach her, boy!" She snaps at me, throwing me her plastic cup for me to fill. "Go!" She urges, glaring at me. I grin and set her cup down, kissing the top of her head and running out, grabbing the chest before I exit. She's right.

Annie Cresta won't last long in District 4 without some swim lessons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rubik's Cube**

_**Chapter 2**_

_Finnick's POV:_

I look everywhere for this "Annie Cresta" but District 4 is pretty big. I realize that I told my father I'd meet him home, so I walk home instead. Maybe I'll find her later.

A week later I'm fishing again. I toss the net into the water, pulling my arm back and using all the strength in my to spear the fish. I smile as I pull the net into the boat, sitting criss-crossed as I inspect my catch. I bring the boat in, tie it up and walk into the shack. I hang up our net, setting the bucket of fish down and putting ice on top. I lock the shack, shoving the keys in my pocket.

I walk along the small town, looking through the windows of the shops when I see the girl. Annie Cresta. I take a closer look by practically leaning my face on the glass window. Her hair is in a pony tail, a starfish in her hair. Well, it's probably not a real one, but it looks real. She puts money into the cash register, handing a guy a big net. The man thanks her and walks out, the bell ringing. She looks about my age, actually.

Who knew she worked in the net shop? I see a brand new net hanging in the window, and I feel the change in my pocket. This is my chance.

The bell rings as I walk in and she looks up from the counter with those gorgeous eyes. Her eyes widen and she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Um," She starts, shifting on her feet. "Can I-I help you?"

"Annie Cresta?" I ask, walking up to her. She nods shakily, staring at me, unmoving. "I'm the guy who saved-"

She cuts me off by smacking me hard across the face. I stare at her, rubbing my cheek as her eyes become less wide. She puts her finger to her mouth, nodding to the side. I look over in her direction and there is a man with glasses, reading a book in the back room. She grabs my hand and hops out of the shop. Once we're out she glares at me, hands on her hips.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?!" She snaps, "Barging in here and, and asking who I am!" She says, crossing her arms.

"Annie, I didn't mean to upset you! I just, I can't get you out of my mind!" I say back in disbelief to the way she's acting.

She sighs and stares at me, "I'm sorry." She says, giving herself a disapproving look. "My father would kill me if he found out I was trying to swim by myself." She explains.

I blink a few times, taking in her words, but most importantly, her looks. She's so beautiful. Her dark green eyes with specks of blue. Her long, curly dark brown hair that is tied back in a whispy pony tail. Her full lips..

"Oh." I say, realizing I had been staring at her. "Yeah, I understand."

She looks at me strangely, "Sorry, I uh, slapped you. I didn't mean to, It just happened." She says, pausing between words. She stares right back at me, and the only thing on my mind is how amazing she is. I don't know much about her, but I know she's pretty.

"It's fine." I assure her before turning around, pointing to the new net that is hanging in the window. "The real reason why I was here was to buy that net. By the way."

"Oh!" She smiles and brings me inside. "You're a fisher man? You're really young though," She says, standing on a stool as she unties the net.

"Yeah, I'm 13 actually." I say, watching as her fingers fiddle with the knot, her taking down the net. She brings it to the counter, pushing buttons on the cash register.

"Oh yeah?" She asks, smiling. "I'm 12. Well, going to be 13 soon. Wouldn't want to forget the 'day I grow up'!" She says, smiling at me.

"Want to be friends?" I ask, handing her the money for the net. She tucks her hair behind her ear as she 'thinks.'

"Umm," She smiles and hands me my change. "Sure. I'd like that." She says, handing me the net. She walks me out of the shop before she stares at me. "Wait! What's your name?" She asks, giggling as I drop the net.

I sling the net over my shoulder, shrugging. "Finnick Odair."

She smiles, "See you around, fisher boy."

I roll my eyes and put my hand out. She gives me a look before slipping her hand in mine, shaking. "Great to officially meet you Miss Cresta. But I have one more question to ask you." I say, shoving the change in my pocket, raising eyebrows.

"Alright." She says, "What's your question?" Her fingers fiddle with the hem of her pink tank top, her starfish matching the bright color.

"Can I teach you how to swim?" I ask her, "I am one of the best in the training academy."

She stares at me for a long few moments before she turns around, standing on tip toes, looking through the glass at her father. Then she turns back to me, offering me a small smile. "Umm, sure. Are you sure you want to hang out with 'Crazy Cresta' though?" She asks, hands on her hips.

"Crazy Cresta?" I ask, scrunching up my nose. "You don't seem crazy to me."

"You can only know so much, Odair." She says, poking my nose and running up to the door. "Meet me at the beach on Friday after school."

I don't know if I've ever been so happy. Not because I'm teaching someone to swim, but because it's Annie Cresta. She seems like a lovely girl. I don't know why she's called crazy though. She seems normal to me.

I walk home and come inside. Our house isn't very big, but it's a nice home. The walls inside are all painted blue, my mom's favorite. My dad comes around the corner from the kitchen, his eyes wandering over me before he smiles. "What's that, Finn?" He asks.

"I bought a new net and I found that girl! The Annie girl!" I say, setting the stuff down.

"Hmm," He says, "Annie Cresta right?" He asks, sitting on the couch. I sit next to him nodding. "Well Finnick. You have to be careful with her."

"Why?"

He ruffles my hair, smiling as he walks out. "Because. When you see something sweet, you better grab it quick."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rubik's Cube**

_**Chapter 3**_

_Finnick's POV:_

Friday after school came a lot quicker than I expected. Truth was, I even forgot it was Friday until some girl at school said so. I saw Annie, but we never had a real conversation. Our eyes met from afar, I realize that's why they call it eye contact. She doesn't talk to many people at school. She's always sort of alone, except this one girl who looks much older than her is always with her.

I ran to the beach, looking everywhere for those greenish blue eyes and her long curly hair, but she was no where to be found. I sat in the sand, waiting a while longer when suddenly, I hear a scream. I turn around and find her laughing and screaming as she runs towards me, the sand kicked up around her. My only thought is, maybe she is crazy.

She runs to the water in her summer dress. I shrug to myself and tug off my shirt, running after her.

"Hey!" I shout, but she's already in the water.

"Hey yourself!" She giggles back, spinning around as she jumps over waves, laughing and giggling.

Suddenly the world feels in slow motion as I watch her twirl. Her arms are in the air, her smile big and her wet dress still managing to flow around her as she jumps over the waves. Her curls fly around her, her giggling filling my ears.

"Come on, Odair! The water is just right!" She shouts to me.

I don't hesitate, I follow her in the water. She stops twirling, and I almost stop breathing. She's so beautiful.

"Swim lessons or not?" She asks me after a few moments, crossing her arms over her chest. I take this moment to splash her before dicing under the water.

_Annie's POV:_

I squeal when Finnick splashes me. I don't have time to splash him back, he's already under the water. What's the point in splashing someone who is already wet? I giggle when I start freaking out. I'm in the water. Waist deep. I can drown.

I start screaming when Finnick comes over, putting his hands on mine. "Hey, calm down. It's okay." He says to me.

I shrug, "I can drown!"

"No you can't! I'll save you if you do." He says, "Remember. I already did once."

I sigh as he brings me deeper into the ocean. Finally, my chest is covered in water and only my head pops out. Finnick stands taller than me, though so he isn't as deep as I am.

"Okay step one. Move your legs. Like back and forth. That'll help keep you up. Put your arms out too."

I do as he tells me, and I start feeling easier about this swimming thing when it's gets more difficult to stay above. His hands find my waist as he stands behind me. "Okay now, leans your head back and float."

Again, I follow his instructions. Usually I hate being told what to do, but he's just so nice. Plus, I'm swimming.

"I'm swimming!" I say when he removes his hands.

He laughs, "Nuh uh. You're not swimming. You're floating."

After another twenty minutes of me and Finnick debating whether I'm swimming or floating, we finally go back to the shore and jump over more waves together. I teach him how to twirl and do it at the same time, but he likes to watch me. Finally I shove him in the sand and crawl o ntop of him.

"I demand more lessons!" I shout to him, as he laughs.

"No!" He resorts. I grab sand and throw it at his face, making him glare at me. "Alright, alright."

I run home after Finnick chases me around the beach. I walk in and creep to my room, giggling. After my shower, I go outside to find my mother on a blanket, a book in hand.

"Mommy! That nice boy is teaching me how to swim!" I cheer, smiling. "His name is Finnick! From school!"

"Annabeth." She snaps. "Leave me alone, I'm reading." She says, not even looking up at me. I roll my eyes and walk inside, finding a book myself and sitting on my bunk bed. My big sister comes in, throwing her bag at the closet. She looks angry, so I don't say anything. I shift on the bunk bed, not really interested in the book though.

"Lana?" I ask softly.

"What?" My sister sighs.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Ann. I'm fine." She says back, and stands to look at me. She smiles and pats my hair and starts talking about the hunger games and how she's so afraid, even though she's been trained since she was my age. She talks and talks and talks, and I sit and listen to each word because I love my sister. She's much older than me, like seventeen or something but I really really love her.

To be honest, I'm afraid of the hunger games too now that I can be reaped but it's not big deal. I try to be happy about things, other than sad. That's what my sister tells me. Always be happy, never be sad.

The next few weeks go by with Finnick teaching me to swim. I love how he teaches me. He's so patient unlike my teachers who get very irritated. I'm dyslexic they say, ADHD they say. I'm not good with paying attention and I'm definitely not good with reading. I'm not very smart like Finnick is, but I try. And that should count more.

Finnick tells me to always be brave and to never be afraid of drowning. The more you think about drowning, the more you panic. The more you panic, the more you forget to swim. And the more you forget, the less action you take. These are the steps to drowning..

I really like Finnick. He's tall, handsome(as my mother would say on a good day), and he's very nice. I like how he's funny too, and how he teaches me.

"Why don't you get mad at me Finnick?" I ask when I just can't get the swim stroke right.

"I doubt anyone else would have the patience to deal with you." He chuckles, "And because I'm your friend."

* * *

My first reaping comes quicker than I wanted it to. I wake up the morning as my sister is tying her hair back. She smiles at me, but it doesn't reach her eyes and face like it usually does. We eat breakfast in silence, my mother curling my hair. My father says a quick goodbye before he rushes off to the net shop. I don't know why he does- there will be no customers until after the reaping anyways. Me and my sister walk hand in hand to the town. All the kids are signing in and lining up.

I kiss my sister's cheek, she returns it. I get my finger pricked before I stand in the twelve year old section. I turn my head to find Finnick's gaze, and he smiles at me. 'Be brave', I can hear him saying which takes a weight off my shoulders.

After the introduction from our blue escort, she reads the names. I don't hear them, but I know the kids who walk up. When I realize they didn't pick me, I smile to myself a bit.

'Another year safe', I can hear my sister whisper.


End file.
